Octonauts Harbor
Information Octonauts Harbor is known to be one of most largest Octonauts naval bases in Pokemon Island, Nick Jr.s Hawaii. Attack on Octonauts Harbor |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Nick Jr. Rebel Alliance Octonauts | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Germany Nazi Germany http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rebellion_eraGalactic Empire Galactic Republic Gangnam Tamagotchi |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Luke Skywalker Wedge Antilles Indiana Jones Han Solo Leia Organa | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Germany Adolf Hitler Darth Vader Heunya Pae Kiwako |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle"|Strength |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| 94,000 battleships 86,175 cruisers 98,530 destroyers 94,960 submarines 18,000USCG Cutters[nb 1] 964,749 other ships[1] 90 billion aircraft 50 billion Rebel Transports 50 billion Rebel Cruisers 100 billion X Wings 100 billion Y Wings 100 billion A Wings 100 billion B Wings 100 billion Naboo Starfighters 100 billion Octonaut aircraft 780,000 Anti Aircraft Cannons | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Mobile Unit: 20 aircraft carriers 2 battleships 2 heavy cruisers 1 light cruiser 9 destroyers 8 tankers 23 fleet submarines 5 U-Boats 1,000 aircraft 1,000 Tie Fighters 1,000 Tie Bombers 20 Gunships 10 Republic Star Destroyers 10 Imperial Star Destroyers 1 Massive Enourmous Tamagotchi UFO 10 Imperial Shuttles 500 Tamagotchi UFOs |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|4 battleships blown 3 battleships damaged 1 battleship damaged 50 other ships blown[nb 2] 3 cruisers damaged[nb 3] 3 destroyers damaged 3 other ships damaged 10,188 aircraft destroyed 159[3] aircraft damaged 200,000 killed 80,247 wounded[4][5] | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| 24 German U-Boats destroyed 10 U-Boats grounded All aircraft destroyed 90,000 killed All Gangnamese aircraft destroyed All Tie Fighter's destroyed All Tie Bombers destroyed 10 Republic Star Destroyers destroyed 10 Imperial Star Destroyers destroyed 1 Massive Enourmous Tamagotchi UFO destroyed All Tamagotchi UFOs and rockets destroyed 10 Imperial Shuttles destroyed 600,000 Gangnamese captured |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: 90%; border-top: #aaa 1px solid"| Civilian casualties Between 48 - 68 killed[7][8] 35 wounded[4] |} On November 15th, 1936 during the 4th Nick Jr. Civil War, Peso Penguin, Petunia and Kwazii are stranded on a largest and massive desert island at Nick Jr,'s Hawaii while the Gangnam Air Force, the German Luftwaffe, Galactic Republic, the Tamagotchis and the Galactic Empire launched a surprise aerial attack on Octonauts Harbor, Nick Jr.'s Hawaii, killng more than 200,000 Octonauts, blowing up 20 Octonauts battleships, destroying 150 Octonauts warplanes, but over billions of them managed to survive, take down all of the enemy aircrafts The Final Strike on the Massive Tamagotchi UFO After taing down all of the enemie aircrafts, Luke Skywalker and his comrads began their Trench Run. Wedge Antilles fled from the battle after Darth Vader hits him and his other friend got blown up. Han Solo finally came to he rescue and Luke finally fires the Proton Torpedos and destroys the Massive Tmagotchi UFO, kling 999 billion Tamagotchis. Captain Barnacles arrived with the Gup A and rescued Peso, Petunia and Kwazii. Category:Nick Jr. Locations Category:Nick Jr.'s Hawaii Locations Category:Octonaut Bases Category:Octonauts Naval Bases